The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gerbera jamesonii, referred to by the cultivar name `Termarieke`.
`Termarieke` was originated from a hybridization program in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in 1989. The female parent was unnamed seedling 85.133 and the male parent was unnamed seedling 84.548. The female parent 85.133 was yellow, single and had a green center. The productivity compared to `Termarieke` was better. The male parent 84.548 was also yellow and single and had a black center. Both have not been available outside Terra Nigra and are not patented in the United States. The new cultivar was selected by me from the progeny of the stated parentage on or about February 1990. The first asexual reproduction of `Termarieke` was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken on November 1990 in De Kwakel. The new cultivar is presently being propagated by cuttings and tissue culture. Horticultural examination of the selected units initiated May 1994 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Termarieke` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
`Termarieke` has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of `Termarieke`, which in combination distinguish this Gerbera from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Type: Single.
2. Color of ray floret: Red/orange brown.
3. Color of disc before flowering disc florets: Black.
4. Color of perianth lobe: Red.
5. Diameter of flower head: 100-110 mm.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to me, there is no cultivar similar in comparison to `Termarieke`.